


Hunters in the night

by Catharrington



Series: Filthy Bloodsuckers [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Vampire Billy Hargrove, Vampire Steve Harrington, Violence, horrorscopes, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington
Summary: Billy Hargrove is hungry. He is stalking through the darkened back way streets of Hawkins. He is festering along side his mate as they go. He is hungry. And he will feed as he sees fit.“Evildoers are easier, and they taste better.“ - The Vampire Lestat
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Filthy Bloodsuckers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992085
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Horrorscopes





	Hunters in the night

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is my Two Vampire Au ](https://catharrington.tumblr.com/post/613056228413915136/the-world-changes-we-do-not-therein-lies-the) I’ve played around in on my Tumblr a couple times. I thought long and hard about Horrorscopes’ murder boyfriends plot and could only imagine my good good vampire boys tag teaming some warm body. Hope this fits and I really hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Horrorscopes round two plot: murder boyfriends  
> Inspired horoscope: Gemini - the child  
> Key words: Yellow, arms, inquisitive

Billy Hargrove has been a vampire for close to 10 years now, he knew the game and how to play it well. He stayed hidden in thick shadows, lingering in the fog of an abandoned cemetery and empty back roads. No one saw him until it was much too late. No one felt him until sharp nails and sharper teeth claimed flesh. 

Billy knew how to feed. But his maker was always so hesitant with playing with their food.

“We cross paths with them in the darkness and feed. It’s unfortunate, the secrecy we must take and the pain we must cause, but if humans understand anything it’s survival.” Steve would wax on, his long black coat pulled over his suit jacket giving him a fluttering of fabric like a proper bat. 

This is where Billy would make fun of him, call him Nosferatu with a laugh, but instead Billy quietly followed him down the street. 

The night was cold, as happened in Indiana nights with no sunlight. Billy found a perk of being like this is that he didn’t mind the cold as much, but he continued to wear his leather jacket as armor more than anything. They walked absentmindedly through the empty fog covered streets of this small town. Two sharks gliding through the ocean just salivating for a surfer to put their leg in the wrong place. 

Billy felt his throat tighten as he attempted to speak. The words rolling and forming in his mind ones he didn’t want to articulate, but he couldn’t make them go away. 

“Is that all it is? You know, all it has to be?” Billy asked in a whisper. 

Steve turned on his heals, his pointed toed boots scraping against the dirty ground in a satisfying crunch. 

“All what has to be, William?”

Billy shrugged his shoulders. “When we feed it’s just survival, that’s what you said. But is that really all?” 

Steve’s pale, marble white face wrinkled at his eyebrows with confusion. “We drink to live, the thirst being the curse of what we are. Is that not enough?” 

“Ah, yeah well, I get all that. Cursed for all eternity and spooky shit, okay. I get that.” Billy pushed his chin forward on the last syllable, trying to bring his maker along with him as he explained. “But what about...,” Billy licked his lips, Steve’s eyes followed with a flash of bright yellow. “What about hunting, and savoring, and choosing, have you ever selected a human? Wanted to know what someone tasted like and then take them?” 

Steve kept his eyes on Billy’s spit slick lips. “Yes. I dreamt about what you would taste like for nearly a year before I...,” his words trailed off with a shiver. 

Billy’s eyes darkened. “Yeah, exactly. Isn’t it better to actually hunt, to long for it, than just to take what we can get?” 

That sent another shiver down Steve’s thin body. He swallowed thick and dared to take a glance up into Billy’s matching yellow eyes. “I’ve considered the alternative.” He blew out ghostly quiet. 

And that made Billy laugh, his head pushing forward to press into Steve’s space, the sand colored blond curls of his hair soft to the touch as they warmed cold skin. Steve didn’t deny himself the pleasure of wrapping his arms around Billy’s shoulders. 

“Then we hunt,” Billy declared the loudest he had been all night right into Steve’s parted lips. 

They separated then, something they don’t do often, to spread out as far as their mind tether would allow. Steve climbed up a sheer brick wall to haunt across the roof tops, always showing off even after so many years, Billy scoffed, while Billy kept their earlier course of following darkened back roads. 

They prowled, sniffing and hunting for hours, they even turned a blind eye to a drunk stumbling head first into the metal side of a dumpster. Steve willed him to let him take, his thirst always bringing out a badly hidden bratty nature, but Billy assured him better things were to come. 

Then they did. In the form of a sweet flavor of fear lingering in the streets like the thick fog. They smelt it at once and took deep gulps before surging onwards. 

Steve was closer from being up on the rooftops, the smell was coming from inside an open window of an apartment. He let himself drop from the roof and landed silently on the thick metal fire escape. Long, pale fingers wrapped around the bars of the balcony as he drank in more scent, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Billy joined him with a few pulls up the ladder, quicker than he needed and louder than he meant, but he had to get his hands around his maker’s cheeks and savor the expression. 

“This is what you meant?” Steve breathed hot into Billy's lips. 

“This could be it, yeah babe. Smells good doesn’t it?” 

“I haven’t smelt fear bubbling thick as this since,” then Steve’s eyes snapped open. Their yellow was flashing molten gold with the power underneath. 

He took one short glance to Billy before he moved out of the hold and made for the open window. If this was 10 years ago Billy wouldn’t have seen Steve move, he was transparent as a shadow pushing into the white curtain still hanging across the window so it never moved, never even fluttered, as he went inside. But now Billy could see and follow his movements. 

The room inside was unbearably quiet save for a spinning of metallic fan blades and a high pitched soft whimpering. No light was on, but the darkness never faltered vampire eyes. They were designed to be monsters in the darkness. 

Billy soon spotted a lumbering man hunched over on the bed. His back was to the open window, and more dangerously to Billy’s saliva dripping fangs. He wanted to approach the man, Billy hungered for his sweaty thick neck to bend and break and give him fear scented blood. 

But from this man was rolling a weaker sent, fear but something different. A sour taste of satisfaction, maybe, a lingering curdle of self loathing, hidden under the ripe stench of lust. 

Billy turned to find Steve in the room and was meet with golden eyes looking sharply back at him. Steve wasn’t by the bed or stalking the man like Billy allowed himself. Steve was knelt down in the corner of the bedroom with a blanket curled up to his chest. Billy could just make out the top of a forehead crowned with golden colored hair poking out from the blanket. Steve was holding tight onto a little girl, her body shivering with the thickest fear stench, and whimpering muffled into the marble pillar of Steve’s neck. 

Billy turned back to the bed. The man still sat hunched looking down at the sheets like nothing was different. Stepping closer, Billy could see the mans thick fingers were working into the bed sheets, twisting and feeling them and then bringing them up to his nose to smell. 

The vampire didn’t need the sheets brought to his face to smell the stench of semen, and the copper tinge of the blood mixed with it. The fear soaked blood of the little girl. 

In a flash, Billy was on the mattress. His boots dirty and mud covered stomped down on the white sheets, and stomped down harder onto the back of the man’s skull. There was a sickening crack and a flush of body weight falling forward. Billy rolled the man over so he could look into his face and straddled his legs. 

“Wha- wha,” the man tried to get out but he couldn’t make the words work. He floundered fish like and only meekly meet the monster’s eyes above him.

“I’m gonna enjoy this,” Billy drawled the words long and dark into the night. He let his hands run through the mans hair in a mockery of a gentle touch. When his fingers came back cherry red Billy made a show of licking them. His tongue lapping, curling and savoring the warm blood. 

“I’m really, really gonna enjoy this.”

His fangs sank into the flesh of the man with a sickening crunch. Blood boiled up into and out of the corners of his mouth as he drew hard and fast from the wound. The man let out a howl. Billy had left his neck open so he could savor the noises, he choose to feed from the sensitive crook of the man’s arm. Where the veins were blue against the skin and the draw was always easy. 

Billy felt euphoria as the warmth of blood glided down his neck and filled his stomach. The energy of it branching out across his entire body with an electrical current he could feel down to his fingertips. Billy drank and drank, greedy for more delicious fear. 

He didn’t notice when Steve came beside him taking his own drinks from the mans other arm. He was leaned over the bed, one leg pressed into the white sheets in a half kneel, and he had the mans arm pulled up to his mouth. Billy noted that Steve’s drinking was cleaner, it always was. But Billy liked it when he got messy. 

Right before the last flicker of a heartbeat, the last shuttering sob of a breath, Billy let his fangs go from the man’s arm. He leaned back on his heels and watched as the man under him took a final gasp of breath then died. 

Steve let the arm drop lifelessly with a thunk. He sighed long and deep, the sigh of a predator filled for the night. With slow hands Steve leaned forward to capture Billy’s jaw. There was blood smeared from his button nose down his neck and across his chest. His shirt was unbuttoned enough to show how the dripping of blood kept going around swollen pecs and well defined abs. 

Steve pulled him in for a kiss. 

They licked lazily into each other’s mouths. Tasting the way the blood coated everything and the way their tongues were hot and sticky sliding against each other. Steve moaned deep, his other hand lifted to cradle the back of Billy’s hair, and yanked hard. Billy leaned back with Steve’s lower lip captured in his teeth, pulling it taught before letting go with a pop. 

“My William, my angel,” Steve was chanting softly as he pet his hands even softer through Billy’s hair. “How I adore you.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too, babe.” Billy pulled Steve’s hands away then climbed off the bed. He didn’t let go of his hands, however, Billy kept a tight hold of his maker’s, his master’s, his lover’s warm hands. 

“What are we going to do?” Steve asked, both now looking down at the bundle of blankets pressed against the corner of the room. Steve had told her to cover her face and not to look, and she did just that, it made Billy mourn. 

“I’ve got a stupid idea.”

Chief Jim Hopper was a bear of a man who had worked the force of Hawkins, Indiana for longer than 10 years. He had seen many things. A girl wrapped tight in three blankets left at the door step of the police house with a handwritten note of calligraphy on parchment that looked like it was from the 1800’s wasn’t one of them.


End file.
